Lost Treasures
by DaniWilder
Summary: A somewhat dark story about some things that several characters lose. Sorry to be vague, but don't want to give it away. Answering a challenge to write a short story 1000 word/chap less than 10,000 total. Of course there is McKeller.
1. John

**MGM owns all characters.**

**Thanks to scr1tno for the push to publish this**

**A/N:I have no idea where this came from. It starts pretty dark, not like my other stuff, so be warned. Reviews are welcome because it is so different for me.  
**

* * *

John let Rodney go, but made sure to keep him in sight. No one wanted to wander far, but everyone, Ronon, Teyla, Lorne and all the other soldiers needed to see for themselves that their friends were gone. To lose any one of the Marines was a devastating blow, but Richards, Stackhouse, Warrington and Mehra all at the same time was unimaginable. _How do you replace a Master Gunnery Sergeant Richards?_ The man was legendary, from his actions on Heroes with SG1 to all he did during the early days of Atlantis; the older man was always there. Stackhouse and Warrington were SGC and SGA veterans as well. Dusty Mehra was a new addition, but was a proven soldier. Sheppard shook his head and looked at the sky.

Glancing back up the street, he saw Rodney enter a large building that looked like some type of meetinghouse. Rodney was going into each building and searching for something. _A little something to give him a sense of_… John could not say _closure_. He remembered the McKay he encountered in the other time line; the one who gave up his life to go back and save Jennifer and the others. John often wondered if that McKay would have done any of it if Jennifer had not died. He said he was happier than ever before when they had their brief time together. _Just like our Rodney._

John smiled thinking about Atlantis' _first couple_ as they were called. Rodney really did treat Jennifer like royalty. He was always there for her. They were never blatant about their relationship. You never saw them kiss in public, except after Jennifer was shot while Neeva occupied her body. John saw real panic in his best friend that day. When Jennifer was awake, he kneeled next to the makeshift operating table, holding her hand and then leaned over and kissed her. It was really nice to see them so happy together. _And now…_ _Rodney had nothing._ Sure the Daedalus would be there by morning and they would do sensor sweeps to see if there was a Hive nearby, but there was no real way to ever know what happened to her or the Marines.

John suddenly realized Rodney did not come out of the building he entered. Getting angry with himself for not paying attention, John ran to it and entered. The sight before the hardened soldier made him pause and swallow a lump in his throat.

Rodney McKay was kneeling next to a bed. There was an Atlantis medical pack on the floor near the head of the bed. The astrophysicist was holding a blanket near his nose. It was obvious he was inhaling something, most likely a fragrance. John blinked his eyes and watched as Rodney folded the blanket up like it was an irreplaceable object. He unzipped the medical pack and set the blanket inside with great care.

Swallowing once again, John tried to find his voice. He did not recognize the strained sound coming from out of his throat, "Hey, buddy. What'd you find?"

"Jennifer slept here. Her shampoo smells like flowers. Could never figure out which ones. Roses maybe or lilacs? I… I never asked." Rodney stared at the medical pack in his hands. He was still kneeling on the floor with only moonlight coming through the doorway behind Sheppard for light. The face that always showed so many emotions was blank. No bluster. No fear. No bravado. Absolutely nothing and it terrified John Sheppard more than anything.

If Rodney screamed, he would know what to do. If his friend broke down crying in hysterics, he would be able to offer a shoulder, but for Meredith Rodney McKay to sit like a lost little boy holding a blanket was something the Air Force Colonel did not have the slightest idea how to handle.

Teyla and Ronon appeared blocking out some of the light before stepping inside. Teyla, the new mother, went to kneel beside Rodney and put an arm around him. Ronon, who had lost his love to the Wraith walked over and sat on a bench nearby. They had seen the medical pack and knew Jennifer had been here. Lorne came in next to report they found nothing. _Every single person was culled. No one had run off into the trees to hide._

John nodded at his 2IC, who was also great friends with Jennifer. He saw Lorne's eyes move to the pack now clutched in Rodney's hands. The blue eyes of Jennifer's boyfriend and surrogate big brother connected for a short time. Something passed between the two men who were never close and did not really like each other. John knew in that instant that Lorne and McKay would be friends the rest of their days.

The mourners stayed where they were for some time. John leaned against the wall inside the door with Evan on the other side. They were sentries watching over the fallen. Rodney pulled the medical pack closer over time so his arms were wrapped around it. Teyla pulled her friend and teammate closer with both arms wrapped around him. Ronon sat and stared out the window up into the sky. The big Satedan liked the young American doctor and even challenged McKay for her once. It was a story everyone laughed about including Jennifer. Sheppard smiled remembering the horror on Rodney's face when Ronon told Jennifer that Rodney basically called him out for a duel. _It was impossible to think of Jennifer Keller and not have a fond memory. She was full of life._

Major Teldy finally broke them up. She called Lorne to say they needed to dial back to Woolsey.

"We need to move out," John said in a quiet voice. He walked over to Teyla and Rodney on the floor. His best friend still had no expression on his face; the only change was that now his eyes were now clenched shut.

Ronon got up and leaned over to put a hand on Rodney's shoulder. "Hey, buddy, we need to bring Jennifer's stuff home."

Somehow those words penetrated the fog that surrounded Rodney. He looked up at Ronon and reached out to take the Satedan's hand. Ronon and Teyla got Rodney on his feet. The scientist kept one arm wrapped around the pack and put the other around Teyla.

John turned to lead the way back to Atlantis, back to the stark reality of the city without one of its favorite daughters.

**TBC**


	2. Rodney

**MGM owns all characters.**

**Thanks to scr1tno for beta and support. ****Thanks to the reviewers. I don't usually write dark stuff, so I appreciate the feedback on the last chapter.  
**

* * *

After relocating to the couch in the basement, it did not take Rodney and Jennifer long to start from where they left off on the outdoor swing. As Rodney deepened the kiss, Jennifer was pushed backwards on the couch, so he was lying on top of her.

Rodney's mouth moved from her lips to kiss and nibble its way along her jaw to her ear, eliciting a squeal and some squirming, which in turn caused him to groan and rub more firmly against her.

"R-rodney," Jennifer moaned as his mouth left her ear to kiss and nip at her neck. Her body lifted off the couch to bring her into closer contact with him.

This little movement caused Rodney to groan, "I didn't… didn't want to do this now. You're still injured and not in my sister's house… with my niece and… your Dad but…"

He stopped talking and kissed her again. His tongue probing into her mouth as his hand slid around to cup her breast.

"Rodney," Jennifer moaned.

"I've never wanted anyone this much." Rodney's hand left her breast to slide down her side and bunched up her dress. When his hand encountered the smooth skin of her thigh, he moaned. "I'm sorry. I wanted it to be some place other than a couch, but you feel so good and I want you so much. I love you, Jennifer."

Rodney lowered his head to breath in the scent of her hair and smelled… _nothing_. Shaking his head and opening his eyes, he was disoriented. _What happened to Jeannie's basement? _Sitting up and looking around, he saw dark walls with photos and plaques on them. Looking for Jennifer, he found a pillow clutched in his arms, not the woman he was going to make love to. _Where am I?_

Quickly jumping out of bed, he glanced at some stuffed animals on the couch and then at a picture of him and Jennifer taken while visiting their family on Earth. After the disaster in Tunney's lab, Jennifer was in the infirmary at the SGC for several days. His family and her Dad got clearance and came to see her. They all went to Vancouver after, because Jennifer and her Dad always wanted to see the city and enjoyed a week and a half as a family. Rodney smiled. _Can't wait to get back._

Remembering that Jennifer was away on a mission and that they moved into her quarters, he headed to the bathroom and stopped. Turning back, he ran to the bed and picked up the grey military blanket he had been using. Pulling it to his nose, he could not smell her flowery scent on it.

Running to the bathroom and tearing open the shower door, he grabbed the pink bottle, opened the cap and inhaled. A calm spread over him. He looked at himself in the mirror and cocked an eyebrow.

"I hope Jennifer likes the beard when she gets back," he said aloud.

* * *

His door chimed a short while later. _Not that damned doctor woman again. The crazy shrink who thinks something happened to Jennifer._ Sighing heavily, he went to the door. A grin erupted when he saw Carson and Radek.

"Hey, it's great to see you guys," he said smiling and stepping aside.

"Rodney," Carson's familiar voice said. "How are you doing this morning? I see you're in your uniform today?"

"Good morning, Rodney," Radek said as he stared at the floor.

"Well, I got a lot of work to do. Jennifer's due back soon and want to make sure I have plenty of time for her," Rodney said as he looked for his watch.

A choked sound could be heard from Radek.

"Are you okay, Radek?" Rodney asked not able to find his watch. "Oh, well. I don't need a watch. Time doesn't matter until she gets back."

"Rodney," Carson spoke slowly and softly. "Doctor Davenport thinks it'll be good for you to have breakfast with us in the mess hall."

"Carson, you gotta do something about that crazy doctor."

"What's wrong with Deborah?" Carson asked.

"She keeps saying Jennifer's dead. I'm starting to get pissed off," Rodney said as he walked past his friends and into the corridor. He noticed a Marine standing outside his quarters. "You know what's weird, I haven't seen Richards or Warrington in weeks. Wonder if they got transferred back to Earth?"

* * *

The mess hall was very quiet when he walked in. He saw John, Ronon and Teyla at a table on the balcony. Waving, he started grabbing some breakfast.

"Rodney, what are you doing?" Carson shouted and grabbed Rodney's hand as he reached for orange juice.

"What? Oh, sorry. Jennifer loves orange juice. Forgot I can't drink it," Rodney said.

"Why don't you sit down with the team and we'll get you some food and coffee," Radek said.

"Sure," Rodney said looking at his friend. "Are you okay? Got allergies or something? Your eyes are red."

"Yes, Rodney, allergies," Radek said and took Rodney's tray to fill.

Walking to the balcony, Rodney thought everyone was staring at him. Mister Woolsey, Lorne and, even Captain Laura Cadman, were there. "Hey, who knew there was a party today?"

"The Daedalus just got in, so Laura's joined us. I think Caldwell might stop by for some food too," John said as he pushed a chair out between him and Lorne for Rodney.

As Rodney sat down, something fell out of his pocket. Evan reached down to pick up the little black box.

"Don't tell me Jennifer forgot her engagement ring again. I'm going to have to buy a chain so she can wear it around her neck." Rodney took the box from Evan's shaking hand.

A choking sound and then a sob sounded from behind Rodney. He turned to see Carson covering his face and turning away. Laura jumped up and ran to him slipping her arm around his waist.

Rodney looked at everyone who had stunned expressions on their faces. "Don't tell me you forgot about the wedding?"

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: ****Sorry chapter is over 1000 words, scr1tno forgave me. Said the story is too good to limit. Check is in the mail, as always! Hopefully, one chapter a day until it's done.  
**


	3. Todd

**MGM owns all characters except OCs.**

**Thank you all for the reviews. I know this is not my normal type of story and appreciate you going on this journey with me. As always, my co-conspirator scr1tno, I cannot do this without you. If people hate this story, it's your fault.  
**

* * *

Todd stood in his chambers staring into space. _Of all the times for those stupid Lanteans to get culled, they had to pick now._ He was trying to regain his position in the Alliance and needed to appear strong. If they were just any Lanteans, he would probably have fed them to his sub-commanders, but _Doctor Jennifer Keller was far too valuable to feed on._ The soldiers would be good bargaining tools to keep her in line. The villagers were already being processed.

_Commander, the humans are being brought to you_, his lieutenant _said_. Wraith did not _speak_ like humans.

Todd turned to watch four soldiers and Doctor Keller enter his chamber. The soldiers tried to shield the young doctor. _Such a waste._ _Their strength would sustain me for weeks._

"You picked an inopportune time to be harvested, Doctor Keller," Todd said.

"I don't think there is an _opportune_ time to be culled, so return us to Atlantis immediately," Jennifer said.

_She is afraid, but has a sense of confidence I've never felt from her before. It was obviously picked up from her mate, the irritating human scientist called Rodney McKay._ The last few times Todd was around the humans, he became aware of the pheromones between those two. _It was obvious they were going to mate and it appeared they now had._

"You are in no position to ask favors from me, Doctor Keller," Todd replied as he began pacing his chambers. An annoying habit he picked up from the very scientist he was just thinking about. _The man paced around the lab constantly when we worked together to defeat the Replicators and to save his family member._

"If you wanted to feed on us, you would have done so already," Jennifer said.

"Perhaps, I _do_ want to feed on you," Todd said baring his teeth.

The soldiers moved closer to the woman. He then laughed. "It would appear humans are similar to Wraith in many ways."

"What do you mean by that?" Jennifer asked.

"The warriors protecting their Queen," the Wraith said laughing as only Todd could.

"I am important to the Atlantis expedition and my return will be appreciated by Colonel Sheppard. You know that or you would have already killed us," Jennifer said.

"You are smart and haughty enough to be a Queen," Todd said continuing to chuckle. "Perhaps there is Wraith blood in you."

"I am a genius. It means…" Jennifer started.

"You are smarter than all other humans. Yes, I heard your mate say that plenty of times when I worked with him," Todd said dismissively.

"My mate?" Jennifer looked truly shocked.

"Yes, Doctor McKay. It was obvious from the scents you two shared when last we met that you are mated."

He saw Jennifer glance at the soldiers and look away with a red tint on her cheeks. One of the soldiers smiled and winked at her.

"You are right, however. You are _far_ too valuable for me to merely feed on," Todd conceded. "But I am _not_ going to return you to Atlantis without something in return."

"And what is that?" Jennifer asked crossing her arms.

"I am not certain yet."

Todd called his lieutenant to bring the prisoners to his personal transport. He was going to take them to a place where he kept his most valuable treasures.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Come on, would I really _kill_ Jennifer?  
**


	4. Gunnery Sergeant Richards

**MGM owns some characters and I own some others.**

**Thank you for all the feedback and to scr1tno. I know the story has had some surprises and more in store before the end. There is a scene in the middle, I will warn the squeamish about now. Also, over 1,000 words, but I was forgiven again.  
**

* * *

Sergeant Dwayne Richards looked down at the shivering form of Jennifer Keller. It was a week since Todd dumped them in this bunker, which looked like something the Genii constructed. During their exploration of the storerooms and living areas, they found some incredible things. The greatest were two ZPMs. Stackhouse, who had the Ancient gene, touched them and said they felt _alive_.

The Marines kept the power supplies close at hand. If they had a chance to escape, the ZPM were more important than anything, except Doctor Keller. They would power Atlantis for years and not to mention, the return of Jennifer and two ZPM would ensure Doctor McKay was the nicest man alive. Glancing down at the young woman battling an infection, the hardened Marine made a silent vow that he would do everything in his power to save McKay's love.

Three days ago, Jennifer cut her leg on a jagged doorway while rummaged for more food supplies. Todd had apparently stolen food from planets he culled and kept it there. _Needs to keep us fed, like livestock. _Richards shook his head at the idea of humans as cattle, but that was the nature of this galaxy.

"Gunny," Jennifer said, barely more than a whisper.

Leaning close to her sweaty face, he listened. "Go ahead."

"Need… you to… wound," Jennifer said slowly, "infected."

"I know."

"Don't want… to lose leg," Jennifer said, trying to grab him from under all their uniform jackets on top of her. "Septic shock…"

"Jennifer, you have to hang on. Todd is not going to forget about us. We are too valuable. He told us that when you asked him." Richards tried to keep his voice calm, but he was very concerned about the young woman.

Sergeant Dusty Mehra came in while they were talking. Glancing up at her brown eyes, he let out the breath he had been holding.

"What do you want us to do?" She asked realizing that saving Jennifer was their number one priority.

"Get some water boiling," Richards said, suddenly standing up and pulling off his t-shirt causing Dusty's eyes to widen. "Boil this and cut it for bandages. Here's my knife. Boiling water will have to do to sterilize."

"Uh… sure, Gunny, but…um…What are you going to wear?" The female Sergeant asked as she averted her eyes.

"My jacket," he said pulling it off Jennifer.

"Oh, of course," Dusty said turning to leave.

Dwayne had to smile briefly. He might be in his forties, but he knew he was fit. _Probably shocked her that the old man was not flabby. _

Kneeling down next to Jennifer, who was mumbling _Rodney_ and _I love you_ under her breath, he gently removed a jacket covering her leg to unveil the infected wound. "Rodney loves you more than anything. I _am_ going to get you back to him."

Jennifer whimpered and nodded as she was in and out of consciousness.

* * *

Richards looked at Stackhouse, who was holding Jennifer's leg still, Dusty, who was cradling the doctor's upper body in her arms, and finally at Jennifer, who was conscious and biting on a belt, before he removed the knife from the boiling water. "I'm sorry Doc, but we don't have any anesthesia and I don't want to knock you out with a rock."

Everyone chuckled and he got a smile from Jennifer. Richards was on Talus and always joked about Rodney's reference to a hammer for anesthesia.

"Here we go," Dwayne said as he leaned over her to begin cutting off the dead tissue. A scream that was muffled through the belt between her teeth cut through him like the knife on her flesh. He waited for her to pass out before finishing.

* * *

The next day did not bring a change in Jennifer's condition. Her leg was wrapped in the material from Richards' t-shirt and had stopped bleeding, but she was in shock and fading quickly. _Where is that damned Wraith!_

"Gunny," Stackhouse came running down the corridor with Dusty holding the only weapons they had, some metal pipes they pulled off the walls and two knives.

"Report," he said as he rose. Warrington got up from sleeping as well.

"Wraith, but it's not Todd," Tommy said with concern on his face.

"Warry, get Jennifer. Dusty, get the ZPMs, we're falling back to that cavern with the blast doors." Richards grabbed a couple pieces of pipe like Banto sticks. They all knew that Todd would not send someone else to check on them. _The ZPM and the Lanteans are too valuable to him._

They quickly moved into a chamber in the back of the complex. The room had rock walls with a large metal door that slid on a track as the only way in and out with glowing sticks on the wall to light it.

"If they know we're here, they'll search for us," Stackhouse said as quietly as he could.

"We can't battle Wraith drones barehanded," Dusty said.

"Drones?" Richards asked suddenly getting an idea.

"Yes, we saw four drones and one Wraith," Stackhouse said.

"I should have asked for the intel first, sorry." Richards was losing his composure. Having to cause the young doctor so much pain really upset him. "Drones have a self-destruct on their chests."

"Self-destruct?" Dusty asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Gunny and I saw them use it before. It's that big circle in their armor," Warrington said remembering the capture of a Wraith long ago.

"So…" Dusty did not get it by her look.

"So we punch him in the self-destruct," Warrington said looking at Richards, who nodded.

"That's the plan."

"So, whoever does that, won't survive," Tommy Stackhouse spoke the obvious out loud.

"No," Richards said with finality. He looked at the Marines surrounding him and then to the sleeping woman at their feet. "I'll do it."

"No way, Gunny." Dusty almost yelled. "Next to Doctor Keller, you are the most important. You're the best chance for getting us out of here."

"She's right," Warrington said in his deep baritone. "We are expendable."

"I…" Richards stopped. _They were right._ His Black Ops days bred him for this type of stuff. "Fine."

"We draw straws. Each one of us is going to volunteer, so it's the only way," Dusty said in a calm voice. The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll use these pieces of pipe wrapped in a jacket," Richards said. They were different sizes and none more than two feet, so a jacket would cover them.

Holding them out to the two men and one female Marine in front of them, he set his face like stone and nodded.

"If you say ladies first, I'll hit you," Dusty said smiling as she reached out for a stick. "Shortest goes and I'll go first because I'm the prettiest."

Richards had to smile at her. Her brown eyes connected with his and he saw regret flash across her face. She pulled out… _a really short pipe_.

After Stackhouse and Warrington took the last two, Dusty's was proven to be the shortest.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the gross section in the middle.  
**


	5. Dusty

**MGM owns some characters, some are my OCs.**

**Thanks Scr1tno for your help and your challenge. Thanks for staying with me and for all the reviews.  
**

* * *

Dusty looked at the short piece of pipe in her hands and then at her teammates. Since coming to Atlantis this year, she developed a deep bond with the other men. They were a breed apart; almost officers, but they _worked_ for a living.

"So, how hard do I need to punch him?" Dusty asked Warrington and Richards with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd slam him pretty hard," Warrington said.

Richards looked away at her eye contact. _He might be a Marine, but he was still a gentleman under that hard shell, sending a woman to die was tough on him._ Having seen him topless yesterday, Dusty was _certain_ it was a hard shell. _Damn, I would've loved a go with him._

"Okay. Does he blow up right away?" She wondered if she might be able to get away.

"It was so long ago, I don't know," Warrington said looking away.

"Oh, come off it." Dusty slapped the big man. "We all know this is what we're here for. Dying to save someone important. When you get Jennifer back to Atlantis, you make her promise to call her kid Dusty. Boy or girl. It'll work. No way McKay ain't gonna lock her up after this one and crank out babies."

All the men had a chuckle at her bravado and attempt at humor. The men had known Doctor McKay for years and knew she was dead on. He worshiped Jennifer and would never let her leave his sight again.

"I'll be hiding around the bend in the corridor. When they come, I'll let him get close," Dusty started.

"Watch out for the stunner," Richards finally said still not able to look her in the eyes.

"That's why I was going to jump him, Gunny, before he could aim," she said trying to get him to catch her eyes.

Noises were suddenly heard up the corridor.

"Shit!" Dusty nodded to Stackhouse and Warrington. She stepped forward and stopped in front of Richards.

"Here's my knife. Go for the neck if you have to," Richards said as he handed her his large Bowie knife.

"What the hell?" Dusty reached up with both hands, grabbing Richards' face and kissing him on the lips.

"Thanks for the knife, she said and headed out the door.

* * *

As she moved into position, the sounds go louder._ It sounded like two Wraith. __Excellent, at least one will be a drone._

Waiting to die was a terrible feeling. The young Marine was glad she got a stunned look out of Richards and the feel of his firm mouth on hers before she died. _If I make it out of this, he and I are having a serious conversation. Right, talking is the last thing on your mind.  
_  
_Here it comes,_ Dusty thought as the shadow of the drone appeared on the corridor wall across from her, pulling her out of her thoughts. Jumping out right in front of him, Dusty threw her shoulder into his chest. The impact sent him into another drone. Seeing something glowing on his chest, Dusty jumped over the Wraith and dove in a room before an explosion shook the corridor.

Her ears were ringing as she quickly looked around for a place to hide. The others could be heard running toward the sound. Seeing a metal locker, she jumped in, pulled the door shut and clutched the knife in her hands. _Please don't look for the others, look for me._

* * *

After a short time, she heard nothing. Relaxing and breathing deeply, she waited longer and then heard the door moving at the end of the corridor. _The others must be coming out._

Dusty got out of the locker and went back to the door to the room. Looking out, she saw Warrington.

A huge grin spread over the big man from Bermuda's face as he called back, "Dusty's alive."

"Yup. Takes about ten-fifteen seconds for them to blow," she said looking at the gore on the corridor walls. "Looks like we lost the stunners though. Blew up with the Wraith."

Dusty made her way over the body parts and was suddenly caught up in powerful arms. Lips pressed against hers for a second and were gone.

"Don't be so stupid again. You didn't know the corridor was clear." Richards set her down and pulled his knife from her stunned hands.

* * *

After searching the base and finally going outside onto the desolate planet near the entrance, no more Wraith were found. A storage locker that had been sealed was torn open near the entrance, but nothing else was touched.

"I guess it was more important than us," Dusty said.

"Strange," Richards said shaking his head. "All right, now to save Doctor Keller."

"How do we do that?" Dusty asked. Richards was no longer afraid to look at her and the young woman was happy to see some hunger in his eyes.

"The enzyme," he replied.

"What?" Dusty and Stackhouse shouted at the same time.

"The enzyme will strengthen her. We'll harvest it from the Wraith and make her drink it."

"Gross," Dusty said.

"And turn her into a drug addict?" Warrington said. "Remember McKay and Ronon?"

"Yes and they survived. So will she," Richards said with finality in his voice.

"He's right. I'd rather bring a jacked-up Jennifer back to Atlantis than face McKay with her dead body," Dusty said getting up and following Richards back down the corridor. "Time to dissect some Wraith."

* * *

**A/N: For those who love Gunnery Sergeant Dwayne Richards from my other stories, I felt he needed a woman after all this time. Dusty (from Whispers) is a badass Marine and I think perfect for him.**


	6. John Part 2

**MGM owns all characters.**

**Thank you all for staying with me and for the reviews. Thanks scr1tno and dwparsnip (yes, he is back from exile) for beta.  
**

* * *

John sat in his office when Woolsey called him to the control room. The Colonel made his way there stretching and yawning. It had been three weeks since Jennifer Keller and the Marines went _missing_. The IOA said they must be listed as missing. _Jennifer's father could not even plan a funeral for his only child. _

Jeannie Miller had arrived a few days ago, trying to get Rodney out of his imaginary world where he waited for Jennifer's return. The IOA wanted him back on Earth in a psychiatric facility. They were concerned that with his knowledge and loss of reality that he could be a threat.

_Hard to think of the smiling, happy Rodney McKay as being a threat._ His ranting about his and Jennifer's wedding was starting to upset everyone, however, so he was isolated in his quarters and a few other areas. It saddened John and the team to no end that Rodney lost his mind once again. _At least this time, he's not aware of it._

* * *

When John looked up at the video screen and saw Todd upon entering the control room, a small rush went through him. _What are the chances?_

"John Sheppard," Todd said.

"Todd, I see you survived," John said.

"Obviously," Todd replied.

"I am in need of your…" Todd paused glancing around, "assistance."

"What?" John said loudly causing Amelia Banks and Chuck to jump. Woolsey raised his eyebrows.

"Our assistance?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes, I have lost some of my… position in the alliance. I need to prove I am still a powerful leader," Todd said looking sheepish, if a Wraith could look that way.

"You have? Well, we're sorry for you," John said crossing his arms, his tone of voice and the slight lift of his brow indicating that he felt no such sorrow.

"How is this our problem?" Woolsey asked mimicking John's posture.

"I am in a position to give you something that you want," Todd said.

"Really? What?" Woolsey asked.

"I wish for Colonel Sheppard and his team to come with me," Todd said.

"Not a chance," John shot back immediately.

* * *

Two days later Team Sheppard stood on the ramp of a jumper on a desolate desert world waiting for Todd walking over from his black transport nearby. Major Lorne and two other cloaked Jumpers were nearby.

"I am getting incredibly high power readings from that mountain range in front of us," Radek said holding the scanner up.

Radek Zelenka had become a valuable asset to Sheppard's team over the last weeks. John had to take his new team out many times since Radek joined and the Czech did everything right. He vowed to do his best to honor his friends, Rodney and Jennifer, when John asked him to join his team. So far he did.

"What kind of readings?" John asked.

"Well… I do not wish to speculate," Radek began.

"Just tell me." John had to smile because he was similar to Rodney in that regard. _Hold off until the end with the big news to look really important._

"Energy readings consistent with a ZPM," Radek said in awe. "Several actually."

For the first time in three weeks, John felt a touch of happiness. "That should get Rodney back."

Radek smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: I figure Radek would be most likely to get McKay's spot. At least initially.**


	7. Sgt Richards Part 2

**MGM owns all characters except OCs**

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm really glad everyone loves Gunnery Sergeant Richards. I will definitely think about using him in other stories. Thanks scr1 and dwparsnip for beta.  
**

* * *

Sergeant Dwayne Richards sat with Jennifer Keller resting on his left and Dusty dozed leaning against his right side.

The enzyme caused fits of manic behavior followed by long periods of sleep for the young doctor. When she was manic, she literally ran around in circles, so Richards started taking her out on the surface because the enzyme gave her the strength to bear the pain in her leg and let her run. They had also sacrificed all their t-shirts to bandage her leg, but it was healing.

Stackhouse and Warrington were currently on guard duty. It had been over three weeks since Todd left them there and almost two since the other Wraith came. Richards was beginning to believe that Todd might be dead or imprisoned.

Stackhouse came hurrying in. "There's activity outside. A Wraith ship set down. Warrington headed to the bunker already."

"Let's go," Richards said. He got up and picked up Jennifer. Dusty grabbed the makeshift sack they were storing the ZPM in and they headed to the blast door at the back of the complex once again.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, Richards realized they needed intel.

"We need to find out who's there and what's going on. I've got the most experience with this, so I'm going," Richards said with finality in his voice. His eyes drilled into the Marines around him, pausing longest over the lovely face of Dusty Mehra.

"Fine. With your _years_ of experience in Black Ops, you are the most qualified," she said emphasizing the word _'years'_.

"_Useful_ years of experience," he shot back with a raised eyebrow causing the woman to smile.

* * *

As he neared the entrance, Richards heard a howl of anger from a Wraith and then a human voice. It was laced with sarcasm and anger. _Colonel Sheppard._ The veteran warrior broke into a run.

"Another wild goose chase," John said with disgust in his voice. "I have every mind to destroy your ship and leave you here."

"That's a wonderful idea sir, but please take us first. I don't want to be here with a hungry Wraith," Richards called as he came around the corner.

Sheppard, Zelenka and Ronon all spun with weapons pointed at him.

"Richards!" Sheppard yelled as a grin spread across his face.

"Sir, we are all present and accounted for," Richards smiled back. "Doctor Keller is very sick, however."

"Jennifer's alive?" John shouted. His eyes looked shiny.

"Yes, sir. We had to give her some Wraith enzyme to keep her alive because she was so weak, but I think she'll be fine with Doctor Beckett to take care of her," Dwayne said with certainty in his voice.

* * *

Radek openly wept and Ronon's grin was the biggest ever seen on the Satedan as Warrington carried Jennifer Keller out of the bowels of the bunker. She was still asleep, her hair was matted and dirt streaked her face, but she never looked more beautiful to any of the men looking at her.

"Let's get her back," John said.

"I'm surprised Doctor McKay isn't with you, sir," Richards said.

"He's had a hard time since Jennifer disappeared," Sheppard said. "He's been on medical leave."

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Todd as he rummaged through crates howling in rage.

"Oh, some other Wraith came a couple weeks ago and took something from your treasure trove," Richards said to the Wraith, who kicked crates around and screamed louder.

"Thanks for the return of our people, Todd," Sheppard said as they left. "Just for that, I'll leave your ship intact."

"Colonel," Richards said quietly as they left the bunker with Sheppard and Zelenka. "We have something that I think Doctors Zelenka and McKay will appreciate."

Radek looked at the Marine and then glanced at his scanner, which was obviously going off the charts. Looking at Sergeant Mehra on his other side, the Czech had more tears roll down his cheeks and a smile formed on his face.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: The story is almost done. Thanks for staying with me.**


	8. Rodney Part 2

**MGM owns all characters except my OCs.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. Thanks scr1 and dwparsnip for beta.  
**

* * *

Rodney let Jeannie lead him to the infirmary. He hated to go there because someone was always poking and prodding him or he had to talk to Doctor Davenport.

"Jeannie, you seem really happy today. Are things finally going well with the wedding plans? It's great you are doing all this for Jennifer while she's away," Rodney said with his arm looped through his sister's.

"Yes, Rodney, the planning is going well," Jeannie said with a smile and a few tears.

"Women!" Rodney said throwing his hands up. "Weddings always make you cry. Didn't realize it could happen before you even got there?"

* * *

Once he entered the infirmary, he noticed Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla and the rest of the senior team along with Sergeant Richards, Warrington, Stackhouse and Mehra.

"There you guys are. Were you on vacation?" Rodney asked Richards.

"It was a crappy vacation spot. I don't recommend you take Doctor Keller there for a romantic getaway," Dwayne said causing everyone to laugh.

"Uh, thanks," Rodney was not used to Richards telling jokes, but then he noticed the female sergeant standing close to him. He raised an eyebrow and Dusty Mehra smiled slyly. _Looks like another couple on Atlantis_.

Carson walked over to Rodney and began speaking slowly. "Rodney, I need to tell you a few things before…"

"Don't tell me I have to see that crazy shrink again. Woolsey told me I didn't have to see her for awhile." Rodney crossed his arms and looked menacingly at his friend.

"No, it's not about Doctor Davenport," Carson paused as his voice was choking up. "It's about Jennifer."

"What about her?" Rodney suddenly tensed and grabbed Carson by the shoulders. "Where is she? Is she back?"

"Yes, Rodney, she's back," John said. "Apparently she was culled onto Todd's Hive ship. He kept her and the Marines alive."

"Culled!" Rodney was furious and turned on the Marines. "How the hell could that happen? Didn't you pay attention to the scanners?"

"Doctor McKay, they came too quickly. We could not get to the Gate, but Todd did save us," Richards said trying to calm McKay.

"So where is she? Did she get hurt?" Rodney yelled.

"Yes, she's injured, but Doctor Beckett said she'll be fine," John said, nodding to Jeannie and getting between Rodney and the Marines. "She's in an isolation lab…"

John began, but Rodney took off running to the isolation wing.

* * *

He stood pressing his hands and face against the glass as he watched the woman he loved, the woman he was going to marry, scream and writhe on a bed. Her ankles and wrists were tied down.

"What the hell did you do to her!" He screamed.

"Mer, calm down," Jeannie's voice said as she walked over to lay a hand on her brother's arm.

"Calm down," Rodney yelled pulling his arm away and heading to the door to the isolation room. "She looks like she's going through withdrawal or something."

"She is, Rodney," Carson said.

"What!"

"They used the Wraith enzyme to give her strength to fight her infection. It's kept her alive," Carson explained.

"What!" Rodney was outraged. "I almost died from that overdose."

"Jennifer did not overdose and it's almost over. This is the final day," Carson said.

"Final day? How long have you been keeping her from me?" The physicist was angrier than he ever remembered being before. "How dare you keep her future husband away from her?"

Rodney turned and shoved the doctor in front of the isolation lab out of the way and stormed into the room.

* * *

Once in the isolation room, Rodney moved to Jennifer and grasped her hand. Her grip was incredibly strong, but he did not pull his hand away. Using his free hand, he brushed her golden hair out of her face.

"Jennifer," Rodney said softly. She stopped twisting and looked at him. It was as if his presence calmed her.

"R-r-rodney," she said softly, relaxing her grip on his hand.

"I'm here and I'll never leave your side," Rodney said, stroking her hair. The astrophysicist leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Jennifer moved her head toward him, so he kissed the tip of her nose and finally pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet and Rodney deepened it immediately. Shifting, he slid a hand behind her head to thread into her soft hair.

After kissing for some time, the lovers parted and smiled at each other.

"I feel terrible," Jennifer said. "But seeing you makes me feel better."

"I'll be here until they release you and then we'll be staying together from now on," Rodney said and his tone told Jennifer not to argue.

"I don't think I will go off world any longer," Jennifer said weakly.

"Amen to that," Rodney said and kissed her again.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: If you love the usual DaniWilder faire, DO NOT READ CHAPTER 9. The story can end right here and you can all be content. If you would like to see me try something different, read chapter 9 and let me know. No flames please!  
**


	9. Lorne

**MGM owns all characters**

**Challenge for overall story has been met. Thanks to scr1tno for helping me write this and thanks to all of you for reading. Dwparsnip, thanks for your beta, too.  
**

**Remember the warning before reading! And I will tell you scr1 made me do it. I was ending at chapter 8.  
**

* * *

"How was it?" Anne asked her husband as he dropped wearily onto the sofa.

"Same as always," Evan said as his wife sat down next to him.

"Did he realize how long it's been?" She asked.

"He said, _I can't believe Richards and Dusty have been married twenty years_, so he knows the time passed. Also said _nice they named their son Rodney and daughter Jennifer_." Evan got choked up a bit.

"He still thinks we're Richards and Dusty?" Anne said wrapping her arm around him.

"I don't know what he thinks. He recognizes me as Lorne, but thinks our kids belong to them. He always asks how the team is and still says he's waiting for Jennifer," Lorne said wearily.

"I'm sure he appreciates your visits. Madison is going to grad school at the University of Denver, so she'll be able to see him more often, too," Anne said.

"I think he's getting weaker," Evan said leaning into his wife's embrace. "I don't know how much longer he can keep living this fantasy."

"So Rodney still believes Todd _happened_ to cull Jennifer and save her?" Anne asked. "It's still amazing the depth of his imaginary world even after twenty years."

"Well, he's still a genius. His fantasy world would have to be pretty complicated," Evan said with a little smile.

"Now that John is in charge of the SGC, he'll be able to visit him too." Anne shifted to rub her husband's stiff shoulders.

"General Sheppard has never gotten over Rodney losing his mind. It kills him a little more every time he sees him. It's why he doesn't come often, I don't expect that to change."

"_General_ Sheppard? That still sounds weird after all these years. I can't believe he's not retired. Running operations in another galaxy for almost fifteen years and now taking over the whole thing. The man is invincible," Anne said.

"He vowed to exterminate the Wraith to avenge Jennifer and Rodney and all the others," Evan said.

"At least they finally declassified the program after he succeeded, so Jeannie could find out everything that really happened," Anne said. "Were you there when they told her?"

"Yeah, it was pretty hard on her when she found out Woolsey, Ronon, Radek and Carson were all killed. She and John were always close, so having him tell her helped," Lorne said. "And seeing Teyla."

"Too bad Teyla wouldn't move to Earth. John could use her friendship," Anne said. "I'm sure if Teyla and you weren't there, John would have lost it like Rodney."

"I don't know. He's lost so many people, I think he just shut it off," General Lorne confided in his wife, as he got up at a sound outside the front door.

"Dad, you're home!" Jennifer yelled running to hug him. She had light brown hair worn long in a ponytail and bright blue eyes like her Dad. The teenager was as tough as him, too. Her application to the Air Force Academy had just been accepted. She was following in his footsteps.

His son, Rodney came in next, three years younger than his eighteen-year-old sister and just as handsome as his Dad. He was a genius like his namesake and said he was going to be a great scientist.

Evan told them stories about Uncle Rodney and Jennifer, the two geniuses they were named after since they were little. His children grew up knowing their names were special and wanted to make their namesakes proud.

* * *

In a room in Saint Francis Hospital, the great Doctor Rodney McKay clutched a ratty, grey military blanket in his hands. He stared out the window at the stars waiting for his beloved Jennifer to come home from another mission. He was afraid if he fell asleep, he would miss her. And six months later, on a snowy night surrounded by General John Sheppard, Jeannie and Madison Miller, Evan and Anne Lorne, with Jennifer Lorne, in cadet uniform, and Rodney Lorne, Doctor McKay's beloved Jennifer did come to welcome her love home. When they wrapped their arms around each other and their lips met, Rodney left his body and joined with his true love where they could watch over their friends and family always.

The first sight before them was one of Jeannie Miller holding John Sheppard in her arms while he cried as Atlantis's greatest lost treasure finally went home.

**

* * *

A/N: The answer to the question at end of Chapter 3 is _Yes_, I would kill Jennifer. This is my Last Man Standing, so to speak or men (Lorne & Sheppard).  
**

**I cried for a long time, so this is my only death fic. I promise to go back to McKeller-y fluff!**


End file.
